Stand By Me
by Zanessalover576
Summary: Sequel to Stronger Than Ever Before. Troy had graduated from college with the perfect life. He had a wonderful family, education, and girlfriend. What happens when something goes wrong and changes his whole life?
1. One Thing Changes Everything

Troy got out of bed and went to his closet. He was graduating from college today. Troy took off his shirt and took his white button up shirt off the hanger that was attached to it. He put the shirt on and buttoned it down his six foot two frame. Troy then took his black tie out and tried to tie it. When the struggle to tie his tie became evident, he went downstairs.

"Mom, can you tie my tie?" Troy asked his mother.

"Yes Troy" Vanessa said.

Vanessa got up from her seat in the family room and walked up to her son. She took Troy's tie and tied it. Vanessa then kissed her son's cheek.

"I love you" Vanessa said.

"I love you too mom" Troy said hugging her.

"Are you ready to go?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, go get dad and Ryan" Troy said.

Vanessa went upstairs and came back with Ryan and Zac. Ryan was a sophomore at the University of Southern California and was majoring in medicine. He was also tall like his brother and father, and had dark brown hair like his mother.

"We are ready" Zac said.

"Let's go" Vanessa said.

The Efron family walked out the door and drove to the University of California, Berkeley which was only an hour away. Zac parked the car and they all got out. Ryan left to go get in line and the rest of the family went to go find their seats. The Efron's sat down at their seats on the football field next to Troy's girlfriend's parents, Emily and Christopher. Troy and his girlfriend, Rachel Adams had been dating for a year and a half. They met in a class that they both. Rachel was also majoring in medicine, like her boyfriend.

"Hi you guys" Emily said hugging Vanessa.

"Hey, I can't believe they are graduating" Vanessa said.

"I know it's crazy. It seems like only yesterday I was changing Rachel's diapers" Emily said.

"Time flies so fast" Zac said putting his arms around Vanessa and kissing her head.

The president of University of California, Berkeley started to make her speech about the class of 2023. She then started to call each graduates name to give them their diploma.

"Troy Efron, majoring in Medicine" the president said.

The Efron and the Adams family cheered for Troy as he walked across the stage. The president went on and then finally called Rachel's name.

"Rachel Adams, majoring in Medicine" the president announced.

After the graduation had concluded, the Efron's and the Adams went to go find their children. Vanessa saw Troy and ran up to him.

"Congrats honey, you are a graduate" Vanessa said kissing his cheek.

"I'm proud of you, Troy" Zac told his son.

"Great job, man" Ryan said shaking his hand.

"Troy!" a female voice called.

Troy turned around and saw Rachel smiling. He ran up to her and spun her around, kissing her lips.

"We graduated" Rachel said.

"It went so fast" Troy said entwining their fingers together.

"Okay, we need a picture of you guys together" Vanessa said.

Zac took a picture of the couple. After the picture, Rachel kissed Troy's lips.

"I love you" Rachel said.

"I love you too, babe" Troy said.

Troy, Rachel, and their families walked back to their cars. They all drove back to the Efron home and had a barbeque in the backyard.

"So Troy, what are you going to do now?" Christopher asked his daughter's boyfriend.

"I applied to a couple of hospitals already but haven't heard back yet. I am crossing my fingers" Troy said.

"What about you Rachel? Any plans?" Zac asked.

"I am like Troy. I applied to places but I am still waiting" Rachel said looking at her boyfriend.

The rest of the night the two families talked about their children's future plans. The next day, Troy drove to Rachel's house. It was their two year anniversary and they were going out to dinner. Troy got out of his car and walked down the path to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door.

"Hey, happy anniversary" Rachel said kissing Troy's lips.

"Happy Anniversary" Troy said.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked as they got into the car.

"It's a surprise" Troy said.

"Troy, please" Rachel pleaded.

"Not going to work, babe. You will just have to wait and see" Troy said.

Troy drove to the park that was down the street from Rachel's house. He parked the car and went to Rachel's side.

"Your dinner awaits, Madam" Troy said in a French accent.

"You are too cute" Rachel said kissing Troy's lips.

Troy had set out a picnic blanket with a basket full of their favorite foods and a tent, where they would be spending the night. The couple talked about what their plans were for the future.

"I love you" Rachel said.

"I love you too" Troy said kissing her lips.

Rachel deepened the kiss. Troy moved his girlfriend into the tent. They both made love for the first time with each other. The next morning, Troy woke up and realized that they were still in the tent. He brought Rachel closer to him. Rachel started to wake up and realized what they had done the night before.

"I love you" Rachel said.

"I love you too, babe" Troy said.

The couple got dressed and packed up their belongings. Troy drove Rachel back to her house. Before Rachel got out, she turned to her boyfriend.

"I had a really great time, Troy. It was fun" Rachel said.

"Me too, and I am glad you liked it" Troy said.

"I love you" Rachel said.

"I love you too" Troy said.

Troy kissed Rachel's lips. She pulled away and smiled.

"I will see you soon" Rachel said getting out of the car and closing the door.

Troy drove back to his house and parked the car. He got out of the car and opened the front door.

"How was your date?" Zac asked his son as he walked in.

"It was good, we had a great time" Troy said.

Troy went up to his room and smiled. He had a perfect family and a perfect girlfriend. Troy thought he was the luckiest man in the world. A couple weeks later, Troy was getting worried. Rachel had not called, texted, or seen Troy. Troy didn't know what he did. He decided to go to Rachel's house and talk to her face-to-face. Troy drove to Rachel's and got out of the car. He walked down the path in the front yard and stopped at the front door. Troy took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, the door opened, revealing Rachel.

"Hey, how are you?" Troy asked.

"I have been better" Rachel said.

"Are we okay?" Troy asked.

Rachel walked outside and sat on the steps in front of her house. Troy followed her and started to get concerned.

"What's going on babe?" Troy asked concerned.

Rachel was looking down for a few moments when she finally looked at her boyfriend with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm pregnant" Rachel choked.

"What? We only did it that one time" Troy said looking at his girlfriend.

"That's all it took. I have been throwing up nonstop and I feel sick. I went to the doctor and she confirmed it" Rachel said crying harder.

"It's all my fault" Troy said putting his head in his hands.

"It's both of our faults" Rachel said.

"Did you tell your parents?" Troy asked.

Rachel nodded.

"They are not thrilled, but they are accepting the fact that I am pregnant" Rachel said looking at her boyfriend.

"We will get through this Rachel. I promise" Troy said putting his hand on top of hers.

Troy kissed his girlfriend's head and wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't believe what he had done. Troy knew though that he had to be a man about the situation and stand by his girlfriend.


	2. Accepting the Fact

Troy drove home with tears in his eyes. He parked his car and walked into the house.

"Hey Troy, could you do me a favor?" Vanessa asked her son.

Troy walked past his mother and went upstairs to his room without a word. Vanessa heard Troy's bedroom door slam and sighed. Ryan came into the room and looked at his mother.

"What's wrong with him?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know. I am going to go talk to him" Vanessa said walking upstairs.

Vanessa saw Troy's door closed. She sighed and knocked on the door.

"Troy, are you okay?" Vanessa asked concerned.

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now" Troy said through the door.

"Is it Rachel?" Vanessa asked.

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it right now" Troy said.

"Fine, when you want to talk, you know where I will be" Vanessa said walking downstairs.

Vanessa walked downstairs and saw Zac sitting in the family room.

"What's going on?" Zac asked as his wife.

"Troy came home upset. I don't know what happened. I went upstairs and tried to find out what happened but he said he doesn't want to talk about it right now" Vanessa said putting her head on Zac's shoulder.

"Van he is a college graduate. He is going to keep things to himself. If he wants to tell us then he will" Zac said.

Vanessa sighed. A couple hours later, Troy opened his bedroom door slowly. His eyes were bloodshot. He walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw his mother.

"Are you okay?" Vanessa asked her son.

Troy took a deep breath.

"Rachel is pregnant" Troy said shakily.

"Oh honey" Vanessa said pulling her son into her arms. She rubbed Troy's back soothingly.

"The baby is mine" Troy said looking at his mother.

"Do you know how far along she is?" Vanessa asked calmly.

"No we don't. I told her that I was going to be there for her. I can't believe this is happening" Troy said putting his head in his hands.

"I know, bud but it is. Rachel is probably scared to death. Did she tell her parents?" Vanessa asked.

Troy nodded.

"What did they say?" Vanessa asked.

"Rachel said that they are accepting of it but they aren't thrilled. I don't know what to do, mom" Troy said.

"You need to be there for Rachel, okay? You can't let her see you like this or she will get more upset than she probably already is" Vanessa told her son.

"I am going to go over there right now" Troy said.

"That's my boy. I love you" Vanessa said kissing her son's cheek.

"I love you, too and thanks" Troy said.

"For what?" Vanessa asked her son.

"For letting the news sink in before I told you and being supportive of my decisions" Troy said.

"You know that whenever you need me, I am here to talk" Vanessa said.

"I know" Troy said kissing his mother's cheek.

"Now go to Rachel's" Vanessa said.

Troy left the house and drove to Rachel's house. He parked his car and walked to the front door. Troy rang the doorbell. Rachel opened the door.

"Hey" Rachel said.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute? About all of this?" Troy asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah" Rachel said closing the door behind her.

Troy entwined their fingers together as they walked down the street.

"I want to be there for you whenever you need me, I know that this news was a shock but we are going to get through it. So I want to be involved and know when your doctor appointments are, when your due date is, and everything else. I love you, Rachel" Troy said.

"Thank you, Troy. I know that it wasn't planned. I am glad that you are man enough to stand by me in a time like this. I am petrified, Troy. I don't know what to do" Rachel said tearing up.

"Hey, baby. Don't cry" Troy said hugging his girlfriend.

Troy held Rachel as she cried. He rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"I am scared to death also. We have to take it day by day. I love you so much and I will never ever leave you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Rachel said as she tightened her grip on her boyfriend.

"Did you make a doctor's appointment?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I have one on Tuesday" Rachel said.

"I will be there" Troy said.

Troy and Rachel walked back to Rachel's house. He kissed his girlfriend and drove home. Troy walked into the house and went into the family room.

"How did it go?" Zac asked his son.

"Better than I had expected. I told her that I want to be involved as much as possible and that I am not leaving her" Troy said.

"I am proud of you, Troy. You are taking responsibility for your actions and standing by the person that is affected by them" Zac said.

"Yeah, I have never felt so scared in my entire life, dad. Were you scared when mom told you that she was pregnant with me?" Troy asked looking at his father.

_Flashback_

_"Hello?" Zac answered._

_"Hi" Vanessa said tearfully._

_"Vanessa, sweetheart what's wrong?" Zac asked._

_"I'm pregnant" Vanessa said crying._

_"Really?" Zac asked surprised._

_"Yeah. Look, I am going to bring your key and stuff to your parent's house-"Vanessa said._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean, bring my stuff? Honey, I am not breaking up with you" Zac said._

_"Your not?" Vanessa asked crying._

_"No sweetie. This is my responsibility too. I am going to be there for you no matter what. I know it's going to be difficult for a few weeks because I am filming but it will be okay. I am happy, I really am" Zac said._

_Vanessa sat on the living room couch crying. She was happy that Zac wasn't going to leave her and that he would still love her._

_"I love you" Vanessa said._

_"I love you too, baby. I know your scared to death, I am too. I want you to stay at your mom's house until I get home okay? I don't want anything bad to happen to either of you" Zac said._

_"Okay" Vanessa said._

"I had never been so scared of something in my entire life. I knew though that I had to stand by your mother because she was more afraid than I was. It was our choice and we had to live with the consequences. You are doing great so far, Troy" Zac said commending his son.

"Thanks, dad. We have to figure out our housing situation though. I mean I don't know where we should live" Troy told his father.

"Isn't that house down the street for sale?" Zac asked.

"Yeah, it is. Maybe Rachel and I could take a look at it?" Troy thought out loud.

"Call the realtor and go check it out" Zac told his son.

"Thanks dad. For being here whenever I need you" Troy said.

Zac hugged his son and patted his back.

"You know I am here for always" Zac said.

Troy got up from the couch that he was sitting on and went upstairs to his room. He had a lot of thinking to do. The next day, Troy went to Rachel's house and knocked on the door.

"Hey" Rachel said.

"Hey, I have an idea" Troy said as he walked into his girlfriend's house.

Rachel looked at her boyfriend confused.

"Since we are having a baby, I think we should move in together. I found a great house that's down the street. We just have to go look at it and see if it's worth buying" Troy said.

"Where's the house?" Rachel asked.

"Down the street" Troy said.

"Let's go see it" Rachel said.

Troy walked up to his girlfriend and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you so much" Troy said.

"I love you too" Rachel said.

The couple got into the car and drove down the street where the house for sale was. Troy got out of the car and helped Rachel out of her seat. They then walked into the house and looked around. After they looked at the house, Troy and Rachel decided to make an offer on it. The realtor had told them it would be a few days until they knew if they got it or not. The couple drove to the Efron residence and walked into the house.

"Hey, did you look at the house?" Vanessa asked her son.

"Yeah, we made an offer. The realtor said that we should know in a few days" Troy said.

That's good, Troy. Rachel how are you feeling?" Vanessa asked her son's girlfriend.

"I have been better but I am dealing" Rachel told Vanessa.

"You know that if you need anything, just call okay?" Vanessa told Rachel.

"Thanks Vanessa, I really appreciate it" Rachel said hugging her boyfriend's mother.

"How are your parents handling it?" Vanessa asked sitting down in the kitchen.

"They are not thrilled that I am having a baby at twenty one but they are accepting it" Rachel said looking at Troy.

The rest of the day, the Efrons and the Adams family tried to grasp the idea that their children would be parents soon.


	3. Confirmation

A couple days later, Troy's phone rang. He picked up his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Hi Troy, it's Ellen. I am calling about the offer that you put on the house" Ellen said.

"Oh hi" Troy said sitting down in the kitchen.

"All the offers came in and we accepted your offer" Ellen said.

"Really? That's great! Thank you so much" Troy said.

"No problem" Ellen said.

The two adults hung up and Troy ran out of the house and went to Rachel's. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer it.

"Troy? What's wrong?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Babe, I just got the best news" Troy said excitedly.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"We got the house" Troy said smiling.

Rachel's mouth dropped open. She ran into her boyfriend's arms and Troy spun her around.

"I'm so happy" Rachel said tearing up.

"Aw Rachel, don't cry" Troy said kissing her cheek.

Rachel looked at Troy and kissed his lips passionately.

"I love you" Rachel said.

"I love you too, we should tell your parents first since we are here" Troy said holding Rachel's hand.

"Okay" Rachel said opening the front door.

Troy and Rachel walked into the Adams home and went to the kitchen where Rachel's mother was.

"Mom!" Rachel said happily.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked her daughter.

"We got the house" Rachel said.

"That's wonderful! When are you going to move in?" Emily asked the couple.

"As soon as possible" Troy said.

"I'm so happy for both of you" Emily said hugging the couple.

"We have to go tell my parents now" Troy said.

"Okay, have fun guys" Emily said.

Troy helped Rachel into his car and closed the door. He then ran to the driver's side and drove home. Troy helped Rachel out of the car and the couple went inside the house.

"Mom? Dad?" Troy called.

Zac and Vanessa came into the family room where Troy and Rachel were.

"We have some exciting news" Troy said.

"What is it?" Zac asked his son.

"We got the house" Troy said happily.

"Congratulations you guys! When are you going to move in?" Vanessa asked the couple.

"As soon as possible" Troy told his mother.

"That's great honey" Vanessa said.

Troy took Rachel's hand and the couple went upstairs to start packing. A couple hours later, Troy and Rachel had finished packing Troy's bedroom. Troy walked around his room and remembered the memories that were made in the room.

_Flashback_

"_Troy I have to tell you something" Rachel said. _

"_What's up babe?" Troy asked as Rachel sat on his lap._

"_I love you" Rachel said nervously. _

"_I love you too" Troy said. _

_The couple kissed. _

_End of Flashback. _

"Reminiscing?" Rachel asked as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I have a lot of memories in this room" Troy said.

"I know, I remember Christmas. You and I had gotten back at three from your grandparents and I crashed in your bed" Rachel said.

"Haha yeah" Troy said.

"Come on we need to go to my house and pack my stuff up" Rachel said taking her boyfriend's hand.

Troy and Rachel drove to Rachel's house. Troy parked the car and kissed Rachel's lips. The couple walked into the house and went to Rachel's room and started packing. A couple hours later, Troy and Rachel finished packing. The couple went downstairs and found Rachel's parents.

"We are going to start moving stuff in" Rachel told her parents.

"Do you need help?" Emily asked the couple.

"My parents are going to help us" Troy said putting his arm around Rachel.

"Okay, call if you need any more help" Emily told the couple.

"We will, bye mom" Rachel said hugging her mother.

"Don't let her lift anything heavy, Troy" Emily said.

"I won't" Troy promised.

The couple left the house and drove to their new home. Troy, Zac, and Rachel moved all their furniture into the house. When they finished, they looked around and still couldn't believe that they moved from their parents homes.

"Home sweet home" Troy said kissing Rachel's lips.

"I can't believe this is our house" Rachel said.

"I know. Hey, when is your doctor's appointment tomorrow?" Troy asked.

"It's at eleven" Rachel said leaning her head against Troy's chest.

"Why don't you go relax and take a bath, babe?" Troy suggested.

"Mmm. That sounds great" Rachel said.

Rachel went upstairs and took a bath. She thought about what the future would be like with Troy and their child. She was scared to death. Having a baby at twenty one wasn't what she planned. Rachel was so happy that Troy was supportive of the situation. After an hour of being in the tub, Rachel grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in it. She then walked to the master bedroom and changed into some comfortable clothes. Rachel lied down on their bed and watched TV. Troy came into the room a few minutes later.

"Did you have a nice bath?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I needed it" Rachel said climbing onto the bed.

Rachel fell asleep and then Troy fell asleep a few minutes later. The next morning, Rachel was woken up feeling nauseous. She ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. Troy woke up and heard Rachel throwing up and ran to the bathroom and held her hair. After she finished, Rachel stood up and brushed teeth. She then walked over to Troy and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked as he rubbed his girlfriends back.

"I feel sick" Rachel said mumbling into Troy's chest.

"I know, go take a shower. We have to leave soon" Troy said looking at the clock which read ten o' clock.

"Okay" Rachel said walking to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Rachel came out of the bathroom feeling refreshed.

"Are you ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, let's get this over with" Rachel said nervously.

Troy and Rachel got into the car and drove to the hospital. The couple went to the fourth floor and Rachel signed herself in. Rachel then went to sit next to Troy and entwined their fingers together.

"Rachel Adams" a nurse called.

Rachel and Troy followed the nurse to an exam room. The nurse had told Rachel to put a gown on and sit on the exam table.

"Babe, can you tie my gown?" Rachel asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah" Troy said walking up to Rachel's back and tying her gown.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Dr. Peter came into the room and smiled.

"Hi Troy, it's been a while" Dr. Peter said shaking his hand.

"I know" Troy said.

"What seems to be the problem?" Dr. Peter said sitting on a stool in the exam room.

"I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive. I want to make sure that I am and also how far along I am" Rachel explained to the doctor.

"Okay, Troy can you help her lie back?" Dr. Peter asked as he turned on the ultrasound machine.

Troy helped Rachel lie down on the bed. Dr. Peter lifted Rachel's gown and squeezed gel onto her stomach. He then moved the wand across Rachel's gown. Dr. Peter looked at the monitor.

"There is your baby, Rachel. You are about three and a half months along" Dr. Peter said wiping the gel off of Rachel's stomach.

Rachel released her tears that she had been holding in after Dr. Peter left. Troy saw this and held her in his arms.

"Everything is going to be okay, we are going to be okay" Troy said.

"You don't have to be strong, Troy. I know you are hurting too" Rachel said.

"Honey, I love you so much. I am going to be here whenever you need me. I am only strong because you are going through the most difficult time in any woman's life" Troy said moving a stray hair away from his girlfriend's face.

"I love you too" Rachel said hugging her boyfriend.

The next couple of weeks, Rachel and Troy finally realized that their lives were going to change forever.


	4. You Do Things For The People You Love

A couple weeks later, Rachel was four months pregnant. Her body was starting to change and she didn't like it at all. Rachel was looking at herself in the bathroom mirror and saw the bump that started to form into her baby bump. She put her hand on her stomach and realized that there really was a baby inside of her. Troy came into the bedroom and saw Rachel looking at herself in the mirror and putting her hand on her small bump. Troy walked into the bathroom and put his hands on top of Rachel's.

"I look horrible" Rachel said.

"You look beautiful, babe" Troy said kissing her shoulder.

Troy lifted Rachel's shirt, exposing her baby bump, and put his hands on top of hers.

"This is beautiful" Troy said.

"I am going to get bigger. That's going to suck" Rachel said.

"We are getting a baby in the end though" Troy said.

"Yeah but I don't have my body that I had anymore. I am not sexy anymore" Rachel said.

"Hey, you are the sexiest, hottest, and most amazing woman that I have ever met in my life, besides my mother" Troy joked.

"Troy! That's not funny" Rachel said smiling

"It got you to smile though" Troy said kissing Rachel's head.

Rachel faced Troy and kissed his lips. Troy kissed her back and deepened the kiss. Rachel pulled away and smiled.

"Is it safe?" Rachel asked her boyfriend.

"My mother said yes and it makes the baby healthy. We don't have to-"Troy started.

Rachel kissed Troy's lips.

"Shut up and kiss me" Rachel said.

Troy kissed Rachel's lips and carefully lifted her into his arms. Troy brought Rachel to the bed and unbuttoned her pants, while she took off her shirt. Troy then took off his shirt. That night, Rachel and Troy made love all night. The next morning, Rachel opened her eyes and saw Troy sleeping. She smiled and kissed his nose. Troy woke up and smiled when he saw Rachel smiling at him. Troy leaned in to kiss her but was met with the bed. Rachel ran to the bathroom and Troy ran after her. Rachel emptied the contents of her stomach as Troy held her hair and rubbed her back soothingly. After she was done, Rachel brushed her teeth and washed her face.

"Are you feeling a little better?" Troy asked as he leaned against the door frame of the bathroom.

"As well as I could be" Rachel said.

"My mom wants us to come over for dinner tonight. I could tell her no" Troy said.

"No, we are going. I am fine" Rachel said.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked his girlfriend.

"Yes" Rachel said kissing Troy's lips.

"Okay" Troy said.

A couple hours later, Troy and Rachel drove to the Efron home. Troy parked the car and helped Rachel out of the car. The couple went to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Hi! I am so happy you could make it" Vanessa said kissing her son and girlfriend's cheek.

"Thank you for inviting us, Mrs. Efron" Rachel said.

"Rachel, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Vanessa?" Vanessa joked.

"Sorry. It's a habit" Rachel said.

"What would you like to drink?" Vanessa asked.

Troy looked at Rachel.

"Water please" Rachel said.

"Could you make that two?" Troy asked.

Vanessa disappeared into the kitchen. Zac came into the room and smiled.

"Hey guys" Zac greeted the couple.

Troy stood up and hugged his father.

"How are you feeling, Rachel?" Zac asked.

"The morning sickness has kicked in" Rachel said.

"She also has a little baby bump now" Troy said putting his hand on his girlfriend's stomach.

Zac smiled.

"Do you know what the sex is?" Zac asked.

"No, and we want it to be a surprise" Troy said.

"Oh" Zac said.

Vanessa came into the living room with two glasses of water and gave them to the couple. Zac took Troy into his office so the women could talk.

"How are you feeling, Rachel?" Vanessa asked her son's girlfriend.

"The morning sickness has kicked in. I am exhausted and I have a tiny baby bump" Rachel explained to her boyfriend's mother.

"The morning sickness will go away soon. I know it's annoying you, because it annoyed me too. You need to take it easy and not do anything too stressful or strenuous" Vanessa told Rachel.

"I feel so helpless. I don't want Troy to do everything for me. I feel bad for him" Rachel confessed to Vanessa.

"Honey, he wants to take care of you. He told me himself. Troy wants to take responsibility for this" Vanessa said.

"He thinks he's responsible? It's my fault too" Rachel said.

"I know but Troy is the kind of guy that wants to take the bullet for anything that someone close to him has experienced. But, enough about my son. Are you scared?" Vanessa asked Rachel.

"More than anything. I mean, my sisters never had kids. I really don't know what is going to happen in the future. I am petrified of labor" Rachel said.

"Don't think about the future. Just think about what's happening right now. Labor is going to be tough, I will admit. You will have Troy with you though" Vanessa said.

"Yeah I will. I would never go through that alone" Rachel said.

"Do you love him? I know it's none of my business but I am curious" Vanessa said.

"I love Troy more than anything in the world. He treats me well, we have so much fun together, and we have known each other for forever" Rachel said.

"He loves you the same way. I can see it on his face. Is your mother going to be in the delivery room with you?" Vanessa asked.

"No, she isn't good with seeing people in pain. I told her she could wait in the waiting room but she said she would rather come see me and the baby when I go home" Rachel explained.

"So your parents are going to stay home when you are having your first child? Wow. You know that if you are comfortable, I can be with you when you deliver, if you want" Vanessa suggested.

"You would be there for me?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"Of course. You are like a daughter to me" Vanessa said.

"Thank you, Vanessa. I know that this situation has been tough for you and Zac also" Rachel said.

"It's been tough but we are getting through it. We want to be there for both of you as much as we can" Vanessa said.

Rachel hugged Vanessa. The women then went to see what the men were doing. They went into the family room and saw Zac, Troy, and Ryan all playing video games and screaming at the TV.

"What?! You shot me and I am on your team?" Ryan yelled at the TV.

"You just killed me!" Troy yelled.

Vanessa and Rachel made themselves known.

"Okay boys, enough. Turn it off" Vanessa said turning off the TV.

"But mom" Troy and Ryan whined.

"I am sorry, I didn't know that people who went to college whine about a game. We are going to start dinner" Vanessa told the boys.

"Your mom is right guys" Zac said.

Rachel and Vanessa went into the kitchen.

"What can I do, Vanessa?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing, go sit down" Vanessa said pointing to the island.

Rachel walked to the island and got on the stool. There was a heavenly aroma that filled the house twenty minutes later. Zac, Troy, and Ryan came into the room.

"Dinner's ready" Vanessa said.

Vanessa and Zac sat at the heads of the table. Then Troy and Rachel sat on one side and Ryan on the other. The family ate together and then talked about the baby that would be making an appearance in five months.


	5. Trust Is Key

The next couple weeks had gone well for the Adams-Efron household. Troy had gotten a job at a hospital that was close to their home, which Rachel liked. Rachel had been trying to relax and cope with what was going on. Troy had gotten off work early and drove home. He parked his car and unlocked the front door. Troy walked into the house and put his keys down on the counter. He didn't hear Rachel anywhere so he went upstairs to find her. Troy walked into the master bedroom and saw Rachel in the bathtub in their bathroom with her hand on her bump, which had grown. He walked into the bathroom and kneeled down against the tub.

"Hey, are you okay?" Troy asked as he rubbed her shoulder.

"Yeah, I just needed a few minutes to relax" Rachel told her boyfriend.

"Okay. How was your day?" Troy asked.

"It was fine. Your mother called and was looking for you" Rachel said.

"Oh, I will call her. Are you feeling okay?" Troy asked rubbing her slightly swollen stomach.

"I don't want to talk about it" Rachel said looking down and putting her hand on top of Troy's.

"Honey, if you need to talk, you know that you always can talk to me. Even if it's about stuff that I can never relate to, like pregnancy or birth" Troy said looking at his girlfriend.

"Yeah I know, your mother told me the same thing" Rachel said.

"If it's too personal or you just don't want to tell me, you could also talk to my mom. She's a really good listener and gives good advice" Troy said moving the stray hairs that were in Rachel's face to the side.

Rachel nodded.

"I actually am going to meet up with her tonight" Rachel said.

"Good, I'm glad" Troy said.

"Yeah, I have to get out of the tub" Rachel said standing up carefully.

Troy started to leave the room.

"Hey" Rachel said.

"What?" Troy asked.

"You are allowed to stay, you know?" Rachel told her boyfriend.

"I wanted to give you some privacy" Troy said.

"Babe, we don't have any secrets or anything that the other doesn't know. You have seen all of my body" Rachel said.

"Do you need help?" Troy asked.

"Could you grab my shirt?" Rachel asked as she put her underwear and pants on.

"Yeah" Troy said grabbing her shirt and giving it to her.

Rachel put her shirt on and then kissed Troy's lips.

"I love you" Rachel said.

"I love you, too" Troy said kissing her lips.

"I am going to your mother's. I will be back soon" Rachel said.

"Okay, have fun" Troy said.

Rachel drove to the Efron home and got out of her car. She walked to the door and rang the doorbell. Vanessa answered the door a couple moments later.

"Hi Rachel" Vanessa said hugging her son's girlfriend.

"Hi Vanessa" Rachel said.

"Come on in" Vanessa said.

Rachel walked inside the house. Vanessa and Rachel then walked into the family room and closed the doors behind them. The two women sat down on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Vanessa started.

"I am feeling okay. My back is starting to hurt but that is normal" Rachel said.

"Yeah, I remember that feeling. Troy told me that you were being short with him and that you were hiding things from him" Vanessa said slowly.

"I haven't told him some things because he wouldn't understand" Rachel said.

"What is that he doesn't understand, honey?" Vanessa asked.

Rachel's eyes started to water.

"He doesn't understand what it's like to find out you are pregnant at twenty one. I shouldn't be sitting at home all day at my age. I am supposed to be enjoying life and not caring about the future" Rachel said tearing up.

Vanessa hugged Rachel and rubbed her back.

"Rachel, I agree with you. This pregnancy may have been a shock because of how young you both are, but I know you and Troy are strong enough to get through it" Vanessa said.

"Really?" Rachel asked wiping her tears away.

"Really. Did Troy ever tell you what happened when I found out I was pregnant with him?" Vanessa asked.

"No, he didn't" Rachel said looking at her boyfriend's mother.

"Zac was shooting a movie in Australia and I was here. A couple days before he left we had sex. When he left a few days later, I started having symptoms. I tried to hide it from Zac but when it was confirmed that I was pregnant, I told Zac. It was a huge shock to both of us because we had just begun our career and we find out we are going to have a baby. That scared us" Vanessa said.

"Wow" Rachel said.

"Yeah, so I have been in your shoes, Rachel. I know that it was shocking but you are going to get through it" Vanessa said.

"Thanks Vanessa, for telling me all of this" Rachel said.

"You are welcome. Have you talked to your parents?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, the news has sunk in and they are wondering about the whole job thing" Rachel said.

"Oh" Vanessa said.

"I told them that Troy got a job at Cedar Sinai (do not own). They are just concerned about me" Rachel said.

"When the baby is born, you will find something" Vanessa said.

"Yeah, I hope so. Troy has been working hard" Rachel said.

"That's the son I raised. He has always been a hard worker. Are you scared about labor?" Vanessa asked.

"Petrified. I don't know how I am going to go through all that pain" Rachel said.

"You could ask for pain medication. It works like a charm. When I had Troy, I didn't realize how much pain I was going to be in until I had to start pushing him out. That was the most painful experience that I have ever been through and that any woman would have to go through" Vanessa said.

"Were you scared when you were having him?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I was shaking. I pushed past the fear and pain though. I thought of being able to hold my child for the first time" Vanessa said.

Rachel smiled.

"I have to get going, but thank you Vanessa. For everything" Rachel said.

"You are most welcome. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to call" Vanessa said as they walked to the door.

Rachel hugged Vanessa.

"Say hello to Troy for me" Vanessa said as Rachel walked to her car.

"I will" Rachel said getting into her car.

Rachel drove home and parked her car. She walked into the house.

"Troy?" Rachel called.

"In the kitchen" Troy said.

Rachel walked into the kitchen and saw Troy cooking.

"Hey" Rachel said walking up to her boyfriend.

"Hey" Troy said kissing her lips.

"How did your talk with my mother go?" Troy asked as he checked the food.

"Good, I feel better now" Rachel said.

"That's good" Troy said.

"I told her that I was scared of labor" Rachel confessed to her boyfriend.

Troy looked away from the stovetop and looked at Rachel.

"Hey, I know you are scared. I am scared too, but we will get through it babe" Troy said holding her hand.

"I also told her that you are doing everything and won't let me do anything" Rachel said starting to laugh.

"Oh boy, did she say I was turning into my father?" Troy asked.

"No but she told me that you were the type of person that wants to do things for people when they are in difficult situations" Rachel said.

"Well I am" Troy said wrapping his arms around Rachel and putting his hand on her growing bump.

"I love you and I appreciate everything you have done" Rachel said hugging her boyfriend.

"I love you too Rachel and it's my job" Troy said kissing her on the lips.

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully. Troy put the food on two plates and brought them to the table.

"This looks really good, Troy" Rachel said.

"Thank you" Troy said.

The couple ate dinner and talked about their future. Rachel and Troy started to feel like they were trusting each other each day that went by.


	6. You and Me

The next morning, Rachel had her five month appointment. Rachel and Troy were sleeping. Rachel snuggled into Troy and didn't let him go. Troy woke up and realized what Rachel was doing and smiled. He kissed her head softly.

"Babe, we have to get up. You have your appointment in an hour" Troy said trying to wake his girlfriend up.

"Mmmm…I am so tired Troy" Rachel said with her eyes closed.

"I know, Rachel. I know, but when we come home you can go to sleep again. I promise" Troy said.

Rachel opened her eyes and looked at Troy.

"Morning, babe" Troy said kissing her lips.

"Morning" Rachel said.

Rachel then ran to the bathroom and threw up. Troy rubbed her back soothingly. After she was done, Rachel washed her face and brushed her teeth.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked as Rachel went back into the bedroom.

"Better, but still feeling sick" Rachel said looking at her bump.

"We have to go soon" Troy said putting his hand on her stomach.

Rachel got dressed and twenty minutes later, Rachel and Troy were driving to the hospital. Troy parked the car and went to Rachel's side and helped her out of the car. The couple then walked hand in hand into the office. Rachel signed herself in and then sat next to Troy. A nurse came out and called Rachel's name and the couple followed the nurse into an exam room.

"Take everything but your bra off, Rachel. There is a gown on the bed" the nurse said.

Rachel took off everything but her bra and put the gown on.

"Can you tie it for me?" Rachel asked Troy.

"Yeah" Troy said tying the gown together.

Rachel sat on the exam table and waited for Dr. Peter to come in. There was a knock on the door and Dr. Peter came in smiling.

"How are you feeling, Rachel?" Dr. Peter asked.

"Tired, fat, and nauseous" Rachel said.

"It will be over soon though and you will have a beautiful baby" Dr. Peter said.

Rachel looked at Troy and smiled.

"Let's see how the baby is. Troy, can you help her lie down?" Dr. Peter asked.

Troy helped Rachel lie down on the bed. Dr. Peter turned on the ultrasound and waited for it to heat up. He then lifted Rachel's gown.

"This might be cold" Dr. Peter said.

Dr. Peter squeezed gel onto Rachel's stomach and then moved a wand over it.

"There's your baby, he looks healthy. Do you want to know the sex?" Dr. Peter asked.

"We want it to be a surprise" Rachel said smiling.

"Okay, next I need to examine you" Dr. Peter said.

Troy got up and held Rachel's hand. Dr. Peter moved Rachel's legs apart.

"Just relax" Dr. Peter said.

Troy kissed Rachel's head softly. Dr. Peter came up and smiled.

"Everything looks good, Rachel" Dr. Peter said.

"Thank you, Dr. Peter" Rachel said.

Troy shook Dr. Peter's hand as he left the room.

"The baby is getting big" Troy said as Rachel changed back into her clothes.

"I know, it's crazy. Now we know that he is really in there" Rachel said looking at her stomach.

"He? Does that mean you think the baby is a boy?" Troy asked smiling as they walked out of the doctor's office.

"Right now, yes" Rachel said.

"I think it's a girl" Troy said as he opened the car door for Rachel and helped her into the car.

Troy closed the door and went to the driver's side and got into the car.

"How about we make a bet?" Rachel challenged.

"Okay, but let's make it interesting. If the baby is a boy, then we will paint the room the color that you want. If the baby is a girl, then I get to pick the color. Deal?" Troy asked.

"Deal. I am going to win. I have motherly instincts" Rachel said kissing Troy's lips as they parked the car.

Troy got out of the car and went to Rachel's side and helped her out of the car. The couple then walked into the house.

"My mother wants us to come over for dinner" Rachel said.

"Okay" Troy said.

A couple hours later, Troy and Rachel drove to the Adams home. Troy got out of the car and helped Rachel out of the car. The couple went up the stairs and rang the doorbell. A few moments later, Emily opened the front door.

"Hi guys, come on in" Emily said kissing Troy and Rachel on the cheek.

Rachel and Troy walked into the house and were met with Rachel's father.

"Hi dad" Rachel said kissing his cheek.

"That baby is growing. How are you feeling?" Christopher asked her daughter.

"Okay, my back is starting to hurt and my feet are swelling. The morning sickness is slowing down, so that's good" Rachel told her father as she walked into the kitchen to help her mother.

"Oh. How are you, Troy?" Christopher asked his daughter's boyfriend.

"I am doing well. I got a job at Albuquerque General Hospital (do not own)" Troy said.

"How's that going?" Christopher asked.

"Pretty good, as of right now. I will be taking a leave when Rachel hits eight months" Troy said.

"Sounds like you have preplanned everything. That's smart, Troy. How is your family?" Christopher asked.

"They are doing well. They all are trying to help Rachel and I with everything" Troy said.

"Are you nervous to be a father?" Christopher asked.

"More than anything, but my dad and I have been talking about it. I am just trying to grasp that we are actually having a baby" Troy said.

"I know. When Rachel told me, I was in shock. I didn't think she would want to have a family until later, like after she established a career and was stable. I have noticed that even in this tough situation, you both remember that you are in this together. That's what I like I to see" Christopher said.

"Believe me, it was a shock to me too. We are trying to deal with this the best we can and in a calm manner" Troy explained.

Rachel came into the room and wrapped her arm around Troy's waist. Troy put his hand on her bump.

"Dinner is ready" Rachel said.

The Adams family and Troy ate dinner together and talked about the new addition that would be arriving in four months. After dinner, Troy and Rachel left the Adams home and drove home. The couple went inside the house and walked into the family room and sat down on the couch.

"Did you have fun?" Troy asked Rachel.

"Yeah, it was good to see my parents. I was surprised that my dad talked to you for so long. What was he saying?" Rachel asked putting her head on Troy's shoulder.

"He was asking about work and if I was nervous to be a father" Troy said looking at Rachel.

"Are you nervous to be a father, babe?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to do something wrong. I want him or her to have the best life possible. I never expected to become a father at twenty one. Now that this baby is going to be coming soon, I feel ready" Troy said putting his hand on Rachel's stomach.

"We are going to make mistakes, Troy. We will learn from them. Trust me, I never pictured myself to be pregnant now, but it's happening. I am scared but if I wasn't, there would be something wrong" Rachel said looking at Troy.

"I love you so much" Troy said.

"I love you too" Rachel said.

Troy leaned in and kissed Rachel passionately. Rachel pulled back and smiled.

"I think I am going to go to bed. I am really tired" Rachel said yawning.

"Okay sweetheart" Troy said.

Rachel got up from the couch and walked upstairs. She changed into her pajamas and got into bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Troy came into the bedroom later and saw Rachel asleep. He got into bed quietly and fell asleep. The next morning, Rachel turned over in bed and snuggled into Troy's chest. Troy brought her close to him and she wrapped her arms around him. Troy needed to get out bed but Rachel had a firm grasp on him.

"Baby, I need to get up. Can you let go?" Troy asked.

"Don't leave" Rachel mumbled.

"Babe, I am just going downstairs" Troy said.

"Please, just stay" Rachel said a little louder.

Troy moved back into his original sleeping position, knowing that Rachel was starting to have mood swings. A couple minutes later, Rachel released her grip on Troy.

"I'm sorry" Rachel said crying.

"Honey, don't cry" Troy said as he sat up.

"I am just hormonal today, I don't know why" Rachel said.

"Rachel, you are pregnant. You are going to have mood swings and be clingy. It comes with the territory" Troy said rubbing her back.

"It's annoying and it goes towards you" Rachel said.

"Well I am partially the reason why you are the way you are" Troy said.

"I know, but I don't want to be hormonal and crazy toward you" Rachel said.

"Babe, I know you don't. You can't control it though" Troy said.

"I know, we just have to take it day by day I guess" Rachel said.

Troy smiled and kissed Rachel's head.

"We are in this together, you and me" Troy said.

That day, Troy and Rachel lounged around the house and watched movies. They knew that the upcoming months were going to be difficult, but they weren't something that they couldn't handle.


	7. Hormones and Birth Plans

That night, Troy heard movement downstairs. He opened his eyes and saw that Rachel wasn't next to him. Troy got out of bed and walked downstairs. He followed the noise that he heard to the kitchen where Rachel was making a sandwich. Troy smiled and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her bump. Troy kissed her shoulder.

"What are you doing up this late?" Troy asked.

"I was craving a peanut butter sandwich, so I came downstairs and made one" Rachel said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"I would have made you one, honey" Troy said.

"I wanted to do it myself. You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up" Rachel said.

"Babe, you are 5 months pregnant, I am supposed to be taking care of you" Troy said.

"I am not a child, Troy" Rachel said as she started to get hormonal.

Rachel walked out of the room.

"Rachel, I didn't mean for it to come out that way" Troy said.

Rachel walked upstairs silently and went into their bathroom and slammed the door. Troy sighed. He walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Rachel?" Troy called through the door.

Rachel didn't answer until he heard her start to cry. Then Troy felt awful. Troy put his ear to the door.

"Baby? Can I come in?" Troy asked.

Troy twisted the doorknob and opened the door. Rachel was sitting on the floor with her arms around her knees and her head in between them.

"Baby, I am so sorry. I really didn't mean for it to come out that way. I know you can do it yourself, but I just didn't want to put any more stress on you or the baby. I love you and I am really sorry" Troy said.

Rachel cried into her knees. Troy went and sat next to her and pulled her into his chest. He rubbed her back as she cried and told her that he loved her. Once Rachel stopped crying, she looked at Troy's face.

"I am sorry. Stupid hormones" Rachel said wiping her tears.

"Hey, it's okay. Come on, let's go back to bed" Troy said getting off the bathroom floor and helping Rachel onto her feet.

"I love you" Rachel said kissing Troy's lips.

"I love you too" Troy said.

Troy and Rachel walked into their bedroom and got into bed. The next morning, Rachel woke up and smiled when she Troy sleeping. She started to kiss his lips then his neck. Troy smiled with his eyes still closed.

"Mm babe. Stop" Troy said.

"Come on, you know you want to" Rachel said seductively.

Troy opened his eyes and looked at his girlfriend.

"I want to, I really do. I don't want to hurt the baby or you" Troy said.

"You won't and if I am uncomfortable then we can stop" Rachel said.

"We are going to do this, carefully" Troy said slowly.

Rachel nodded. Troy took off his clothes. He then helped Rachel with hers. Troy looked at Rachel.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Rachel said.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to, babe" Troy said.

"I want to and I want you" Rachel said.

Troy smiled and kissed Rachel's lips. They made for hours . A couple hours later, Troy and Rachel were asleep. Troy woke up and smiled. He kissed Rachel's bare shoulder. Rachel turned over and looked at Troy.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Troy asked.

"No, not at all" Rachel said smiling.

Troy smiled and kissed her lips.

"My mom wants us to come over and visit. Are you up to it?" Troy asked moving the stray hairs out of his girlfriend's face.

"Yeah, could you help me up?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah" Troy said getting up and walking to Rachel's side of the bed.

Troy helped Rachel up and kissed her lips. He put his hand on her bump.

"The baby is getting big" Troy said.

"I know, I feel huge" Rachel said.

"You are not huge. You are perfect" Troy said.

"I feel huge. My feet and back ache because of this huge thing" Rachel said putting her hand on her back and the other hand on her bump.

"I know, baby. We have four months left. You have four months left of hurting" Troy said.

"Then the real pain begins" Rachel said.

"You could always get an epidural, like we talked about" Troy said.

"Yeah I know" Rachel said.

"Hey, enough of this conversation okay? Let's go to my parents and not think about this right now" Troy said kissing Rachel's lips.

"Okay, I love you" Rachel said.

"I love you too" Troy said.

An hour later, Troy and Rachel were driving to the Efron's. Troy drove into the driveway and parked the car. He then went to Rachel's side and helped her out. The couple then walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. Vanessa opened the door and smiled.

"Hey guys, Rachel you are getting big" Vanessa said as the couple walked into the house.

"Yeah, and I feel that way too" Rachel said rubbing her stomach soothingly.

"How are you feeling?" Vanessa asked as the couple sat down in the family room.

"Tired, hormonal, huge, my feet are starting to swell, and my back hurts" Rachel said sitting next to Troy.

"She's been taking baths every night to help relax her muscles" Troy said.

"That's good. Keep doing that. Baths always helped me relax and my body" Vanessa said.

Zac walked into the room and smiled.

"Hey bud" Zac said hugging Troy.

"Hey" Troy said.

"Let's let the women talk" Zac said taking Troy into his office.

Vanessa and Rachel watched the men walk out of the room and into the office.

"So how are you really feeling?" Vanessa asked.

"You know me too well" Rachel said smiling.

"I know that pregnant women try to say they are fine when they really aren't" Vanessa said.

"Troy is worried" Rachel said.

"What is he worried about?" Vanessa asked her son's girlfriend.

"He's worried about if the baby is healthy" Rachel said.

"That's normal" Vanessa said.

"He is also worried if he hurts me when" Rachel stopped.

Vanessa smiled.

"Troy wants everything to be okay and for you and the baby to be safe" Vanessa said.

"I know, but sometimes I feel like he is doing too much" Rachel said.

"He is doing it because he loves you" Vanessa said.

"I know" Rachel said.

Have you talked to him about the birth?" Vanessa asked.

"We just started talking about it. I told him that you were going to be in the delivery room with us, and he was fine with that. We agreed that if I am in too much pain, then I will get an epidural. He told me that we were going to get through it together. He said he has no idea what to expect when I actually have to deliver, but he said he would be calm, for my sake" Rachel said.

"That's good. Then you have a plan set up" Vanessa said.

"Yeah, Troy said that he is going to start the baby's room in a couple weeks and wants Zac's help. He doesn't want me touching anything" Rachel said.

"You shouldn't be doing any of that, you are going to be six months pregnant by then and anything can happen" Vanessa said.

"I know" Rachel said.

Troy and Zac came back into the room. Troy sat next to Rachel.

"How was your chat, ladies?" Zac asked.

"Good, how was yours?" Vanessa asked.

"Good" Troy said.

"Come on, let's eat" Vanessa said.

The little family ate together and talked about the baby and what would happen in the next couple months.


	8. Painting and Kicking

The next few weeks had gone well for Troy and Rachel. Rachel was now six and a half months pregnant. The couple had decided that Troy and Zac were going to paint the room that day. The doorbell rang and Rachel walked to the door and answered it.

"Hey, you look great" Zac said kissing his son's girlfriend on the cheek.

"For a woman that's six and a half months pregnant? I will take that as a compliment. Thank you. Troy is upstairs, trying to move the furniture out and into the garage" Rachel explained.

"Okay, thanks. Take it easy" Zac said walking upstairs.

Zac walked into the bedroom that was going to be the baby's room and looked around. Troy was moving boxes around, trying to make space for them to start painting.

"Hey" Zac said.

"Hey" Troy said wiping his forehead.

"What do you want me to do? You are the boss" Zac said.

"We need to move all of this extra furniture into the garage. Then we can start painting" Troy told his father.

"Okay" Zac said.

After an hour and a half of moving furniture into the garage, Zac and Troy had cleared the room. Troy poured the paint that Rachel and he wanted for the room, into the paint containers. Troy and Zac then started painting the first wall. They then went onto the other walls and finished three hours later.

"We are done, finally" Troy said lying on the floor.

"That was nothing, Troy. Wait until you have to move baby furniture up the stairs and get it in here" Zac told his son.

"Oh boy" Troy said sarcastically.

"How is Rachel doing? She looks great" Zac said.

"She is trying to convince me that she can do everything. She tried to put things on the highest shelf in the kitchen, while standing on a ladder. I am like "are you kidding me?" you are six and a half months pregnant, and standing on a ladder" Troy said.

"Hey, it's better than her being on bed rest, like your mom was" Zac said.

"Yeah, well hopefully we do not get to that point" Troy said.

Zac looked at the walls that Troy and he had just painted.

"Should we show her?" Zac asked.

"Yeah I will go get her" Troy said walking out of the room.

A few minutes later, Troy came back into the room with Rachel.

"What do you think?" Troy asked.

"I like it. It's neutral, that way we can paint it whatever color we want when the baby is born" Rachel said.

"Good, I have to get going. Your mother wants me to help her do some stuff. It looks great" Zac said.

Zac, Troy, and Rachel went downstairs. They stood in front of the front door.

"Bye bud, call me if you need anything" Zac said hugging his son.

"I will" Troy said.

Zac went to Rachel and held her hand.

"You better not be climbing on any ladders or doing anything that you are not supposed to okay? Let Troy do it" Zac said hugging Rachel and kissing her cheek.

"I won't. I promise" Rachel told her boyfriend's father.

Zac left his son's home. Troy closed the door and looked at Rachel. He walked closer to her and then kissed her lips. Rachel wrapped her arms around Troy's neck. Troy pulled away and smiled.

"What do you want me to make you for dinner?" Troy asked putting his hand on Rachel's bump.

"Could you make me a peanut butter sandwich, with fish on top" Rachel said.

Troy looked at Rachel was disgusted by what he was just asked to make his girlfriend.

"Are you really going to eat that?" Troy asked disgusted.

"It sounds so good, right now. Your baby wants it" Rachel said rubbing her bump.

Troy looked up and closed his eyes. He opened them and looked back at Rachel.

"Okay, I will make it" Troy said.

Troy walked into the kitchen and made a peanut butter sandwich and put the fish that Rachel wanted, on top. He then took the delicacy to the table.

"Babe? Your sandwich is ready" Troy said.

Rachel got off the couch, with the help of Troy and walked to the kitchen table and sat down. Troy leaned against the door. Rachel ate the sandwich in five minutes.

"I seriously think I am going to throw up" Troy said as he watched Rachel eat her sandwich.

"It was good. Thank you baby" Rachel said.

"No problem, I still can't believe you just ate that" Troy said rubbing his head.

Rachel smiled and took her plate and put it in the dishwasher. Rachel walked over to Troy and put her arms around him.

"I love you" Rachel said.

"I love you too" Troy said.

Rachel felt pressure in her stomach and closed her eyes.

"Babe? Are you okay?" Troy asked worriedly.

Rachel put her hand on her bump.

"Here, sit down" Troy said pulling a chair out for her and helping her sit down.

Rachel felt movement in her stomach and then her body relaxed.

"Honey?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, do we need to go to the hospital?" Troy asked.

"No, the baby just kicked" Rachel said opening her eyes and looking at Troy.

"Really?" Troy asked sitting next to her.

Rachel nodded and put his hand where the baby kicked. Troy felt a kick come in contact with his hand and smiled.

"I love you" Troy said kissing her lips.

"I love you too" Rachel said.

"What time is your doctor's appointment tomorrow?" Troy asked as he massaged Rachel's stomach.

"At eleven" Rachel said.

"Okay" Troy said.

That night, Troy and Rachel fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Troy opened his eyes to see Rachel looking back at him.

"You didn't sleep at all, did you sweetie?" Troy asked.

"The baby was kicking me all night long" Rachel said.

"You should have woken me up, Rachel" Troy said.

"I didn't want to. You painted the baby's room and you moved the furniture out of there. You are exhausted" Rachel said.

"Yeah but things like that, I need to know" Troy said.

"I'm sorry" Rachel said.

Troy felt bad for his girlfriend.

"Sweetheart, I am not mad. I want you to be able to tell me if something is going on" Troy said.

"I will next time. I promise" Rachel said.

Troy kissed Rachel's lips passionately. Rachel pulled away and smiled.

"We have to get ready to go" Troy said looking at the clock.

"Okay, can you help me up?" Rachel asked.

Troy went to the Rachel's side of the bed and helped her up. He kissed her lips softly. Rachel then went to her closet and grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Twenty minutes later, Rachel came out of the bathroom ready to go.

"Are you ready babe?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, let's go" Rachel said.

The couple walked hand in hand to the car. Troy helped Rachel get into the car. He went to the driver's side and got in. Troy and Rachel drove to the doctor's office. Troy helped Rachel out of the car. They walked hand in hand into the office. Rachel went and signed herself in. She then sat next to Troy and entwined their fingers together. Rachel's name was called a few minutes later. The couple followed the nurse into an exam room. Rachel was told to change into a gown.

"Can you tie my gown, babe?" Rachel asked as she put the gown on.

"Yeah" Troy said tying her gown.

"Thank you" Rachel said sitting on the exam table.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Dr. Peter opened the door and came in smiling.

"Hey guys, how are you feeling Rachel?" Dr. Peter asked.

"Tired, hormonal, swollen, the usual" Rachel said putting her hand on her bump.

"Hmm. You are twenty six weeks, right?" Dr. Peter asked as he washed his hands.

"Yes" Rachel said.

"That's normal" Dr. Peter said.

"Okay, that's good to know" Rachel said.

"Do you want to see the baby today?" Dr. Peter asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Can you help her lie down, Troy?" Dr. Peter asked as he put his gloves on.

Troy helped Rachel lie down on the bed. He then sat next to the bed and held Rachel's hand. Dr. Peter turned on the ultrasound and lifted Rachel's gown, revealing her baby bump. After the ultrasound warmed up, Dr. Peter squeezed gel onto Rachel's stomach. He then moved the wand across Rachel's stomach. Dr. Peter stopped and looked at the ultrasound monitor.

"There is your baby, Rachel" Dr. Peter said.

Rachel had tears running down her cheeks. Troy squeezed her hand and kissed her head.

"Is the baby healthy?" Troy asked looking at the monitor.

"From what I can see Troy, yes. The baby's heartbeat is strong and there is no sign of distress, which is good" Dr. Peter said.

Rachel smiled as she looked at her unborn child on the monitor.

"Thank you, Dr. Peter" Rachel said as she sat up.

"No problem, take it easy Rachel" Dr. Peter said.

Troy helped Rachel sit up. He then wiped the gel off of Rachel's stomach. Rachel changed back into her clothes. The couple then walked out of the office. The rest of the day, Troy and Rachel relaxed around the house. They couldn't wait to be able to hold their baby in their arms.


	9. It's a girl

Three months later, Rachel was nine months pregnant. It was December and everyone in the neighborhood was snowed in. Rachel and Troy were so happy that they would be able to meet their baby soon. The couple was decorating the Christmas tree that was in their family room. They had bought ornaments for their tree because it was their first Christmas living together. They had finished decorating the tree and were sitting on the couch.

"I can't believe that we are so close to seeing our baby" Troy said putting his hand on Rachel's bump that had grown.

"I know I can't wait to be a mommy" Rachel said looking at Troy.

"What do you think he or she will look like?" Troy asked.

"I think the baby will have your eyes and my mouth" Rachel said.

"We have come so far, relationship and maturity wise. I love you so much, babe" Troy said.

"I love you too, hey I am really tired. I think I am going to go to bed" Rachel said.

"Okay, I will be up in a little bit" Troy said kissing Rachel's lips.

Rachel got off the couch and walked upstairs. Troy watched Rachel walk upstairs. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father. Even though Troy was scared to death, he was just as excited. Troy was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a scream coming from upstairs. He ran upstairs and saw Rachel holding her stomach.

"What happened?" Troy asked worried.

"My water broke, we are snowed in, how are we going to get to the hospital?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Okay, let's not panic. Just breathe babe" Troy said holding her hand.

"What are we going to do?" Rachel said breathing deeply.

Troy was silent for a minute and then looked at Rachel.

"We are going to call my mother and we will have the baby here" Troy said calmly.

"Troy, I would like to be in a hospital with Dr. Peter, like we planned" Rachel said.

"Babe, we are snowed in, the roads are full of snow and we would never make it. I know you are scared, I am too. Trust me okay?" Troy asked.

Rachel was silent for a minute.

"Okay, I will do it. Call your mother and tell her to get here fast" Rachel said breathing through a contraction.

"I will call her right now" Troy said.

Troy called Vanessa and waited for her to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Vanessa answered.

"Mom, you need to come over, Rachel is in labor. We are snowed in and can't get to the hospital" Troy said nervously.

"Okay, just relax Troy. I am on my way" Vanessa said.

"Thank you" Troy said.

The mother and son hung up the phone. Vanessa ran to the family room where Zac was.

"What's wrong?" Zac asked.

"Rachel is in labor, and they are snowed in. I am going over there" Vanessa said getting her purse.

"Oh man" Zac said.

"I have to go" Vanessa said walking out the door.

Vanessa drove to Troy and Rachel's home. She had to park her car a couple houses down from theirs because there was too much snow. Vanessa got out of the car and walked quickly to the house. She moved snow out of the way and rang the doorbell. Troy heard the doorbell ring and ran downstairs to answer it. Troy opened the door and hugged his mother.

"How is she?" Vanessa asked taking her jacket off.

"She's in a little pain, I think it's going to get worse though" Troy said nervously.

"Don't be scared, honey. Everything is going to be fine" Vanessa said.

Vanessa and Troy heard Rachel moan and walked upstairs. Vanessa and Troy went into the bedroom to see Rachel breathing heavily.

"Hi honey, how far apart are the contractions?" Vanessa asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"They are five minutes apart" Rachel said.

"Okay, I need to check to see where you are" Vanessa said.

Rachel spread her legs apart and held Troy's hand tightly.

"You are about eight, Rachel. You are close. Troy, I need you to get two towels, scissors, and a small blanket" Vanessa said putting blankets over Rachel's legs.

Troy left the room to get the items that his mother had requested. He came back into the room and put the items next to his mother.

"It hurts, Vanessa" Rachel whined.

"I know sweetie, I know. Troy and I are here and we are going to bring this baby into the world" Vanessa said.

"You are doing great babe" Troy said kissing her head.

Rachel closed her eyes tightly.

"Breathe, Rachel. Just breathe" Vanessa coached.

After the contraction was over, Rachel relaxed.

"I'm scared" Rachel said looking at Troy.

Troy looked at Rachel and kissed her head.

"I know Rachel, I am too" Troy said holding her hand.

Rachel moaned and tightened her grip on Troy's hand.

"Breathe honey, you are doing great. We are almost there" Vanessa said.

Rachel breathed through the contraction and then relaxed after it was over.

"How much longer do we have left?" Rachel asked.

Vanessa checked Rachel. She came up smiling.

"Rachel, you are fully dilated. You need to listen to me carefully okay?" Vanessa said looking at Rachel.

"Okay" Rachel said breathing deeply.

"What is going to happen is, when a contraction comes, I want you to push for ten seconds, okay?" Vanessa said.

"Okay" Rachel said tightening her grip on Troy.

They waited for a contraction.

"It's here" Rachel said.

"Okay Rachel, take a deep breath and push" Vanessa said holding her legs steady on the bed.

Rachel took a deep breath and pushed. She squeezed her eyes closed.

"It hurts!" Rachel yelled.

After the contraction ended, Rachel relaxed.

"Good job, babe" Troy said.

"Here comes another one" Rachel said breathing deeply.

"Push honey" Vanessa said.

Rachel pushed and screamed. After the contraction ended, Rachel relaxed.

"I can see the head Rachel. You are doing great" Vanessa said.

"Can I push?" Rachel asked out of breath.

"Go for it" Vanessa said.

Rachel took a deep breath and pushed.

"The head is almost out, Rachel. Keep pushing" Vanessa said.

Rachel pushed and screamed.

"The head is out, honey. That's the worst part. Take a couple breaths and then start again" Vanessa said.

Rachel looked at Troy, tiredly. Her face was red and sweaty. Rachel just wanted it all to be over so she could finally see the baby that she had been carrying for nine months.

"You are doing so well, baby. I am so proud of you" Troy said.

Once Rachel regained her breath, she got back into her previous position.

"I'm ready" Rachel told Vanessa.

"Okay push sweetie" Vanessa said.

Rachel pushed with all her might and then fell against the bed.

"Great job Rachel. I just need one more push and the baby will be out" Vanessa said.

"I can't Vanessa" Rachel said.

"Baby, yes you can" Troy said.

"No Troy, I'm tired. I can't do it" Rachel said looking at Troy.

"Rachel Adams if you can get straight A's in college and run faster than anyone I know you can push this baby out" Troy said wiping her forehead with a cloth.

Rachel looked forward at Vanessa and let what Troy just said sink in, she took a deep breath.

"I am ready" Rachel said.

"Okay, Rachel. I just need one more push" Vanessa said.

Rachel took a deep breath in and pushed. Troy kept encouraging her to keep going. She stopped when she finally heard a cry. Vanessa cleared the baby's mouth and nose. Troy and Rachel waited for Vanessa to say something. Vanessa finally looked up and smiled.

"It's a girl" Vanessa said proudly.


	10. Forever and Always

Rachel fell back against the bed and tried to regain her breath. Troy kissed her lips.

"It's a girl!" Troy said smiling.

"Can I see her?" Rachel asked tiredly.

Vanessa wrapped the baby girl in a blanket and put the baby on Rachel's chest. Rachel looked at her daughter and released her tears.

"She's beautiful" Rachel said looking at her daughter.

"I love you so much babe" Troy said kissing Rachel's head.

"I love you too" Rachel said looking at Troy.

"What's her name?" Vanessa asked observing the couple.

"Natalie Rose Efron" Rachel said smiling at the infant.

"Efron?" Troy asked shocked.

"Yes, she is your daughter" Rachel said looking at Natalie.

"But-" Troy started.

"No buts Troy. If it weren't for you helping me through the past couple of months, I wouldn't be here holding our baby" Rachel said.

Troy looked at Rachel and smiled. He then looked at their daughter. Troy made her. They made her.

"Do you want to hold her?" Rachel asked.

Troy nodded. Rachel put Natalie in her father's arms. Troy looked down at his daughter and couldn't help but shed a tear.

"She's ours" Troy said looking at Rachel.

"I love you" Rachel said.

"I love you too" Troy said.

"Well grandma wants to hold her granddaughter too" Vanessa said smiling.

Rachel and Troy smiled at Vanessa. Troy brought Natalie to his mother.

"If it weren't for you, we would have lost our minds through all of this, mom. Thank you and I love you" Troy said.

"I have always told you, if you need me, you know where to find me. I love you too" Vanessa said as she looked at her granddaughter in her arms.

"Should I call your mom, babe?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, call her. Tell her we couldn't get to the hospital" Rachel said.

"Okay" Troy said leaving the room.

"Are you happy it's over?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, I am happy she is finally here. I can't thank you enough for being here, Vanessa. It means a lot to Troy and I" Rachel said.

Troy came back into the room a few minutes later.

"She is on her way. She got a little freaked out that we didn't make it to the hospital" Troy said.

"I will explain it to her" Rachel said as Vanessa put Natalie back into Rachel's arms.

The doorbell rang and Troy walked downstairs to answer it.

"So explain to me what happened?" Emily asked her daughter's boyfriend.

Troy let Emily inside.

"We were snowed in and couldn't get to the hospital. So we went upstairs and Rachel had the baby there" Troy explained.

"How is she?" Emily asked.

"She's fine. Tired, but she is doing great" Troy said smiling.

"How are you, daddy?" Emily asked.

"Oh, I am a little stunned but I am doing alright" Troy said.

"Is she still upstairs?" Emily asked her daughter's boyfriend.

"Yeah, you can go upstairs" Troy said.

Emily and Troy went upstairs and entered the master bedroom. Rachel was holding Natalie in her arms.

"She is beautiful, Rachel" Emily told her daughter.

"Thanks mom" Rachel said.

"So explain to me what happened?" Emily asked her daughter.

"Well, Troy and I were talking, I told him I was tired and that I was going to go upstairs to go to bed. I was about to get into bed when I felt excruciating pain and then my water broke. I knew that we weren't going to be able to make it to the hospital because of the snow and the fact that I was in so much pain. So Troy called Vanessa and she ran over here. By that time, I was almost ready to push. So we waited for about an hour and Vanessa checked me again and saw that I was ready. I pushed her out and here we are" Rachel said explaining to her mother.

"Wow, were you scared?" Emily asked her daughter.

"Petrified. Troy reassured me that he was there and his mother. So that's what gave me the strength" Rachel said.

Emily looked at Troy and smiled. She stood up and walked over to Troy and hugged him.

"Thank you, Troy" Emily said.

"For what?" Troy asked confused.

"You stood by Rachel. Even though you were scared at the beginning of becoming a father at twenty one, that didn't stop you from doing and acting how you normally do. You didn't leave Rachel while she was dealing with this. You gave me a beautiful granddaughter on top of all that" Emily said.

"Thank you, Emily. I wouldn't have left her even if she got pregnant with someone else's baby. I love Rachel more than anything in the world. At the beginning, I was scared about how this was going to work, but I knew that I just needed to stand by her and support what she wanted to do" Troy said.

Emily smiled. She looked at Rachel and kissed her head.

"You need to get some rest" Emily told her daughter.

Rachel nodded.

"I am going to walk your mom out. I will be right back" Troy said.

"Okay" Rachel said.

Troy and Emily walked downstairs. Troy opened the door for his girlfriend's mother.

"Thank you for calling me, Troy" Emily said.

"No problem" Troy said.

Emily walked to her car and got in. She drove away and Troy went back into the house. Troy walked upstairs and saw Rachel looking at Natalie.

"Hey you are supposed to be resting" Troy said.

I know, but it's crazy that she is actually here" Rachel said.

Troy walked to the bed and sat next to Rachel.

"She looks like you" Rachel said looking at their daughter.

"No, she looks more like her mommy. Babe, you should relax. Take a nap. You just had a baby" Troy said taking Natalie out of her arms.

"Okay" Rachel said snuggling under the covers.

Troy put Natalie into her crib. He was about to walk out when he heard Rachel.

"Troy?" Rachel called.

Troy turned around.

"I love you and thank you" Rachel said.

Troy smiled.

"I love you too, Rachel. For what?" Troy asked.

"For keeping your promise. I couldn't have done this without you" Rachel said.

Troy walked back to the bed. He kissed Rachel's lips softly.

"I will stand by you when you are happy, sad, petrified, sick, healthy, and if anything comes by us that is unplanned. I love you both forever and always" Troy said kissing Rachel's lips.


End file.
